


I Just Don't Want You To Be Hurt

by TheHedgehogSong



Series: Post CACW Sam/Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes-centric, M/M, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm fine you know, I've mentioned it several times but I feel the need to reiterate." Sam mummers quietly into Bucky's hair, his finger's tracing down Bucky's spine. </p><p>"I know." Bucky mutters grumpily into Sam's neck, he huffs and moves so he's braced above Sam, arm on either side of Sam's head. </p><p>"I just get the feeling you ain't taking the information in is all." Sam laughs. </p><p>"I am, it's just..." Bucky trails off leaning down to kiss Sam, slow and gentle. "I just don't want you to be hurt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Don't Want You To Be Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a second part to my other pic Thanks - however you don't need to read that to get this, only things you need to know is Wanda and Bucky are bro, Sam and Bucky made out and it's post CACW.
> 
> This isn't really so much a Sam/Bucky fic so much as a bucky-centric drabble...

Wakanda is breath taking as far as Bucky is concerned, he doesn't know what part they're in nor has he left the complex and its grounds but it's enough to know that it's seriously beautiful. He's currently outside in a square that's became the official sparring area for the superheroes in hiding. It's overhung by plantation that Bucky's never seen in his life that makes for quite a view.  

The fact that Wanda is currently kicking his ass up and down the area doesn't actually stop Bucky from appreciating the view - in fact lying sprawled on the floor gives him a particularly good view.  

"Come on." Wanda shouts, "I am starting to wonder if you are letting me win - if this is the case I will hurt you worse!" 

Bucky laughs, it's getting easier to do that as the days go by, and jumps up from the ground. "Maybe I just like getting thrown round by a cute dame" he answers and she just rolls her eyes. She's one of the only people out of the troupe here that Bucky would call a friend - he's found himself seeking her out as he finds her easy to talk to, he hopes she feels the same. She's the only one he's talked to about the thing him and Sam have got going - he's not even mentioned it to Steve (Bucky doesn't know why - it just hasn't felt right, not yet, not with the way Steve keeps treating him like he's fragile. He's trying his best but Bucky still doesn't know how to behave around Steve and the feelings obviously mural). In return Wanda's talked about her brother and also mentioned bits and pieces about Vision too.  

Bucky makes a run for her. He gets a few step before she retaliates, as she moves her arms he feels her magic wrap around his ankle, she throws it up but he manages to get a hand under him in time to flip with it and correct himself. He's within arms length of her now and so he throws a punch which she easily stops with her magic - Bucky takes the opportunity whiles she's distracted to swipe at her leg to trip her, however as she falls backwards she somehow manages to hold onto Bucky's arm she her magic and drags him down with her. They land heavily, Bucky on top of Wanda.  

Bucky manages to quickly scramble off her "Are you okay?" He asks hovering next to her – he would be a bulk weight even if he didn't have a metal arm. 

"Fine." She manages to gasp out - clearly winded. Bucky stands up and helps Wanda up too. "We'll call that one a draw, yes?" She says with a smile and Bucky laughs and nods.  

Bucky sees someone out the corner of his eye standing on the edge of the square, when he looks up its to see Steve standing watching them. When they catch eyes Steve brings his hand up in a small awkward wave. Steve had been away on a mission with Sam for the last few days – Bucky's stomach drops slightly when he realises that it's only Steve standing on the edge on the training area, Sam isn't with him. 

"Call it a day?" He asks Wanda distractedly and he's off towards Steve as soon as Wanda gives the barest hint of a nod. He greets Steve with a hug, which is still a relatively new thing post-everything however Bucky's trying his hardest to get things back to normal between them because that's what he's always done, put Steve first. 

"Where's Sam?" And if Bucky was going for subtle he missed in by a few good miles but he can feel the panic rising from his gut up and he's really like to avoid a panic attack if at all necessary.  

"Medical." Steve answers and about a million horrible scenarios flash before Bucky's eyes before Steve's hand comes down and squeezes his shoulder, "Don’t worry he's fine, well mostly fine – we think he's broken his arm but he needed to get an x-ray to make sure." Bucky lets out a breath and lets the tension ease slightly – broken arm isn't fatal, he can deal with that. 

"You okay?" Bucky asks and Steve nods with a bright smile – like he wasn't expecting Bucky to ask and is delighted that he did. 

"Yeah, you know me bounce right back up." Bucky rolls his eyes at that, a lot of his memories about before the war are still fuzzy but if he remembers one thing it's having to constantly look after Steve and not just through his illnesses but through all the injuries too. 

They start walking, Bucky hopes going towards the medical centre because that's where he's heading. "So you and Wanda?" Steve asks and Bucky looks over at him, his got a smirk on his face that means Bucky knows exactly what he's implying. 

"What? No, no. We're just friends." Bucky says with a shrug, he knows this is a perfect window to mention him and Sam's sort of thing – but then again, Bucky rationalises, if Steve still doesn't know that means Sam hasn't told him either. Sam's Steve's best friend too – he definitely could have told Steve instead of Bucky.  "What about you and Sharon? You manage to get in touch with her while we've been here?" Bucky asks hoping to deflect any further probing Steve might do. 

Steve's face turns bright red and he turns his head to hide a shy smile. Bucky barks out a laugh and punches Steve in the shoulder. "You have!" 

"Maybe a little, as much as I can without giving away my location on an encrypted channel." He mumbles and Bucky elbows him in the ribs for good measure and Steve lets out a laugh. They keep the conversation going walking to medical – they move onto reminiscing about the time Bucky was seeing a gal with a really strict father so he had had to exchange letters with her leaving them in new hiding places each time.  

When they get to medical Sam's getting a cast put on so they can't see him. When Sam get out he waves his cast, which is on his wrist, at them with a cheeky grin. Bucky hovers around Sam for the rest of the day however he doesn't manage to get him alone until later that night when everyone's gone to bed and Bucky's gone to Sam's room. 

They're lying on the bed, Sam's lying on his back with just sweat pants and Bucky's curled around him, head on his chest hand gently tracing the lines of the cast. "I'm fine you know, I've mentioned it several times but I feel the need to reiterate." Sam mummers quietly into Bucky's hair , his finger's tracing down Bucky's spine. 

"I know." Bucky mutters grumpily into Sam's neck, he huffs and moves so he's braced above Sam, arm on either side of Sam's head. 

"I just get the feeling you ain't taking the information in is all." Sam laughs. 

"I am, it's just..." Bucky trails off leaning down to kiss Sam, slow and gentle. "I just don't want you to be hurt." He finishes, being too simple to express the whole mess of feelings he has for the man below him. 

"Yeah I get it." Sam brings his hand up to cup Bucky's cheek. 

"Stop being so sympathetic, I want to look after  _you_." Bucky sulks and Sam laughs. 

"Alright, alright," Sam replies with a cheeky smile, bringing his hand down to rest under his head. "I'll just lie here and do nothing."  

"Good." Bucky leans down to kiss him again, Sam does as told and just lies there – doesn't even kiss back. Bucky huffs again and Sam's smile somehow gets bigger. "Be that way." Bucky says against his lips and starts to trail kisses down Sam's body. Sam's pretty unscathed apart from the broken wrist and a large purpling bruise on his side below his ribs. Bucky is careful to avoid the injured side as his makes his way down Sam's body, just lay the gentlest of kiss on the bruise and softly tracing his fingers down his arm and over the cast. Sam does move eventually when Bucky gets down to below waist level – Sam moves his hand to tangle his fingers in Bucky's hair. 

xxx 

"We should tell Steve." Bucky says later, when they're tangled together under the sheets. Sam hums in agreement, already half asleep.  

"We'll tell him tomorrow." Sam slurs sleepily. "Sleep now."


End file.
